


Erased

by ndk1993



Category: British Royalty RPF, Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Historical RPF, Original Work, Religious RPF, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Charles is a Professor, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, God Ships It, Henry is a Little Shit, Jesus is a babe, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Prophets, Psychic Abilities, Really just historical/religious freedom, Unfair God, Unrequited Love, probably blasphemy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndk1993/pseuds/ndk1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Hayes was born into a charmed life filled with the love of her king but then finds out God never intended her to exist. </p><p>Mary Magdalene loves Jesus but is tricked into losing him. </p><p>How will these two women fix their lives when they've lost their entire existence and can't die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning.

Chapter One: Mary.

I had been born in a time when a girl’s virtue was real currency; keeping her maidenhead intact until she was married off and the ability to bear sons was all that mattered to a young woman if she cared to live a “successful” life. At least that’s what was indoctrinated into me for many years: well, the first bit of my horribly long life. You see, I was born on the 8 of November in the year of our Lord 1500 in the Palace of Whitehall to a valet to the King and a kitchen servant. My parents were young when they married, only being 17 and 15 respectively, having caught each other’s affections while both working at the palace. I was born less than a year after they married. They never had any more children because my mother died giving birth to me. My parents were not of any noble birth and my father had raised me to become a servant just as he and my mother had been; it was an honor to serve the royal family and no one wanted to lose what little position they had.

The palace nursery helped to care for me while my father tended to the King but I spent quite a bit of my time with the young Duke of York, Henry. He played with me and was my constant companion. He and Charles Brandon would carry me around the palace and play games with me. We were a sight or so I have been told. They would joke that I was their daughter and I would never be sent away to a nunnery or to marry a man because I was too important. When I was about five, the time I spent with Henry and Charles started to lessen. My father would always remind me that I was not a child with any station and the fact that they had shown me any affection was a fleeting blessing but that was soon to change as most things did. Henry could become king at any moment and he needed to prepare for when that day did come.  
I was 8 when King Henry VII died. My father feared that he would lose his position once the new King took his throne but King Henry VIII had been around my father his entire life and had been my playmate. He kept my father on his staff and offered to help in the rearing of me stating, “Only a fool would send you and your angel away from this place.” I was a small, shy child with unruly brown hair that Henry adored mocking and hazel eyes that were too big for my small face. Henry decided that we should no longer live nearer to the servants and gave us small living quarters near his so that my father could be closer to better serve His Majesty. Henry also decided that I was to be brought up at Court, properly. Wherever His Majesty went, my father and I joined. Henry and my father had an understanding when it came to me. My father was my father but I was Henry’s ward. Henry had adored my father and my mother, both having been a part of his life in some way from his birth and he wanted to help my father give me a better life. My father’s family had served the former King Henry well, the latter King Henry knew what it meant to have trustworthy, loyal servants and that my father was until his sudden death in 1510.

Henry kept me close by once my father died. He gave my father a proper funeral and was by my side the entire time. He explained to me that my father had gone to heaven because God needed him and that he would be the one taking care of me from now on. I was no longer going to be raised to be a lady, as my father wished, but to be a great force in the world. I was not made a Lady of the Queen’s household or anyone’s for that matter. Henry wanted me to learn to be quick witted and to be in control of my own life. He would always say, in argument as to why I was so well taken care of and not just sent off elsewhere, “A girl without a father should be learned just as a man for she is without her greatest teacher. And a girl without a mother, needs to be treasured for she is without a child’s only treasure.” So, royal tutors became my tutors, I was treated not as a servant’s orphan but as a King’s son. Sir Thomas More became a large part of my life in teaching me not only of the Lord but of the world’s way. He taught me how to stand up for what was right for England while being in good standing in the eyes of God. More helped me to shape my life to best serve both the needs of His Majesty and God. I was taught how to run a country and the laws of the realm by the men that surrounded me. I was present to help in negotiations with other countries because I could make a stand for England but I was fair to all parties involved because I knew the importance of peace. Even at a very young age, I could make my stand against one of the greatest monarchs of any time and he would only concede defeat to my wishes. I was young but I knew what needed to be done for England. My efforts meant nothing though because I could not help Henry in the one way he truly needed.

The Queen had been having problems giving the King the heir he needed so, he was left to feel vulnerable; his death could come at any time and he had no one to ascend the throne. This was his greatest worry. Queen Katherine knew that she was failing her husband but she did all that she could. She had known me my entire life at this point and had loved me as a mother would a daughter. She was my favorite teacher for she did not teach the world of men, she only taught me how to be a good faithful, Catholic woman. She taught me about our Lord and how He had truly blessed me by giving me a life with His Majesty. I loved her as a mother. She was a great force in her own right and I adored her. She was the one that had me moved into my own apartments shortly after my father’s death. She handpicked a small staff and ran my household with me. I may have been quite young but she understood that I was quite old for my age. I was not her child though, she wanted nothing but to give the King his heir. But, when the Queen miscarried, gave birth to a still born or when God had taken the child away: I had been right there at her side, praying to our Lord to protect my Queen and the soul of the child. I held her hand and gave her reassurance that this was God’s plan.

As I grew, I became very pretty, or so Henry and many others told me, and men began acknowledging this fact but Henry made sure that no man would ever think that he was good enough for me. I was not to be sold off like most girls or sent to a nunnery, I was to live as I chose. If I fell in love and the man was decent, Henry would consent to a marriage, if I chose to spend my life serving the Lord, Henry would have consented or if I chose to spend my life as just a subject to His Majesty, Henry would have been happy with that as long as I lived happily. I could hold my own against ambassadors and nobles. Especially since I speak English, French, Spanish, Latin and Italian fluently, Henry taught me French and Latin from a young age. I was becoming exactly as he raised me to be. Then, even he started to notice how I was a woman now and no longer the little girl he took pity on as a teenager. I was not too tall or too short, my wavy chestnut hair had finally worked itself out, I was thin but still had the curves of a woman and somehow I had begun to snag Henry’s heart. Yet, he still loved me as a sister or daughter; that is, until our prayers were answered and the Queen gave birth to a little girl, Mary, one that had survived two winters by this point in my life. I was no longer his sweet, darling girl but a young woman on his dime.

It was my eighteenth birthday when he decided that it was time for me to choose a path. There was a feast to celebrate, every person at court needed a lift after the Queen had yet another stillborn; nobles and those of standing at Court showered me with gifts and enjoyed a joyous evening. Charles Brandon, however, gave me a moment of shock and joy by promising to marry me one day. Henry laughed, shook his head, put a finger to his lips only replying, “Maybe retirement from court has driven you mad, Charles,” and shooed him away. Henry whispered in my ear, “My gift will come later in private, my darling. Happy birthday. Enjoy your party.” I blushed as red as the beautiful dress I was wearing at the sentiment. He had given me so much in my life. He had honestly given me a life, one that I knew was a true blessing from God. I had been given everything and Henry had never asked for anything in return. I was a loyal subject and dear friend to him. I had loved Henry all of my life; less and less like that of a brother or father as I grew older. I knew that most girls my age were married but they were girls of noble birth. I was in status limbo. I was not titled but was treated as though I were. I spent the rest of the celebration playing cards with Charles and drinking wine. Charles had always been my protector when Henry wasn’t present. The men of Court knew that they would never lay a finger on me because Charles and Henry made sure that I had never had a conversation alone with a man. I had been lost in thought about my love for the family that God had blessed me with when Charles spoke.

“You do know that he loves you more than anyone else. His Majesty would give you the world if he could. He named his daughter after you. I know he never admitted it to you but he did.” I blushed and smiled shyly at Charles’ candidness.

“Come now, Charles, he loves me as a loyal subject, trusted friend and daughter. His Majesty, Her Majesty, Princess Mary, Sir Thomas and you, Charles, are the only family that I have.” I smiled sadly at the truth in my statement. “Henry has always been there for me. He was only a boy when I was born. The death of a servant means little to most people but when that servant was one that would sneak whatever little Henry’s heart desired to him, he cared. My mother had always looked out for him and for you. My father told me of how you both adored sneaking off to the kitchen to visit her. There are few stories about my mother that do not include the both of you. I love His Majesty and I wish that I could give him the world.” Charles knew what I truly meant by that statement: I wished that I could give Henry my heart and an heir. I hadn’t married not because there were not offers but because the man that I wanted to marry was already married. Charles and I continued our game, which I won. I heard a chuckle behind me and knew that my king was close by.

“Well, done Mary! Now, my darling, it is time for your gift.” I felt Henry’s hand on my shoulder. Charles smiled like he knew what it was. That wouldn’t have shocked me. Henry and Charles shared everything on their minds when it came to me. I smiled and stood.

“Good night, dear Charles.” He embraced me in a hug.

“Happy birthday, my dear Mary, you are just as beautiful as your mother. Your Majesty, good evening.” With a bow, Henry was tugging me away.

“Good evening, Charles.” Henry pulled my hand into the crook of his arm. “My darling I am going to take you to your chambers and pose a question to you. If your answer is yes, then you will come to my chambers. If it is no, then I shall stay with you in your chambers.” I know that my face must have been filled with confusion and total shock. He smirked and giggled at my reaction. When we finally reached the door to my apartments, Henry and I walked in. My few servants were gone and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. I knew what I wanted to hear from his lips but that would be preposterous. Henry walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He nuzzled into my neck, placing a light kiss on my right shoulder.

“Henry. What are you doing?” There was no fear or anger in my voice, slight confusion and lust filled it instead.

“I have loved you since the day you were born. I remember running to the room where you were born. I wanted to meet the little angel that was going to be with us from now on. Your mother, Grace, spoke to me briefly before she died. She was holding her newborn baby girl and looked at both of us with such love. I remember exactly what she said, ‘Harry, you were born into a life with much privilege. But, I do know that you will feel lonely and unloved at times; and so will Mary because I will not be here to love and protect her. You must always know that I am watching from Heaven and that I love you. Remember to always be kind and humble. To be good a servant of our Lord and to love all God’s creations. Mary is going to be alone and I do not know if she will grow in front of you or elsewhere but you are both my children. I love each of you and I always will.’” I knew that Henry was crying. He truly loved my mother, she was the first person to ever call him Harry and only a chosen few were allowed to use the same sentiment. I choked back my tears. “She kissed my forehead and I was taken away. The last thing I saw was her smile. Your mother is why I have taken such care with you.” He turned me to face him now. “You are the love of my life in every sense of the word. You are my friend, my conscience and soulmate. You are the most precious of all God’s creations.” At that my tears began to fall. “My darling, what is wrong? Have I offended you?” I smiled and looked into his eyes.

“No, Henry, for you are the one person on this Earth that can make me cry not because you have hurt me but because you make me feel loved.” It was then that I kissed my King. I knew that it was not what was supposed to be in the eyes of God for he was married but, just for a moment, I wanted to show my love for my King. Henry’s lips were soft and gentle. It was not a kiss filled with lust but with love and adoration. When we pulled away, I remembered that he wanted to ask me something. “Henry, your Majesty, what were you going to ask me?” He smiled and lowered his eyes.

“My darling,” it was then that Henry kissed me. This kiss was full of hunger and want. I returned the kiss with the same feelings. He broke the kiss and nipped my earlobe. “Do you consent?” I pulled away from him and frowned.

“Your Majesty, you are married and have a mistress, Lady Blount, and she is with child. Why would you proposition me? You have the love of a good, Godly woman and from a poor girl and you have the lust of most women. I will not commit that sin against God. You ask for too much, Harry.” Henry flinched at the use of the name. “I love you but God will not forgive me for committing adultery. No matter where my heart lies, I cannot commit such a sin.” I could see that I had lit Henry’s anger and had hurt him deeply. No one says, “No,” to their King or question his judgment but he had raised me to ask questions about everything. I had never seen him this way before, he normally hid his pain from me... It broke me that I had hurt the man in front of me, tears began to fall from my eyes.

“Mary, you are my world. I know that you are a true servant of God but I would not ask this of you if I did not love you.” He placed his hand on my right cheek, his thumb brushing my tears away.

“Henry, God will not forgive me. I love you but I will not disgrace all the blessings He has given me to give in to sins of the flesh. It breaks my heart but I will not consent.” I could not stop the tears or the actual feeling of my heart breaking; I could not breathe and I began to shake. Henry was sincerely concerned and sat me down in a chair, kneeling in front of me. “I’m sorry, Henry,” I was gasping for air. His hand rested still on my cheek and the other over my heart.

“Shh, my darling, breathe. You need to slow your breaths. Focus, my darling girl.” My breathing was slowly returning to its normal state and he began to look less worried. “My sweet, darling Mary. You do not have to do anything that would compromise your conscious. I love you enough to never pressure you into anything that would you feel would blacken your soul.” I leaned my forehead into his, closing my eyes, trying to feel every ounce of love he had within him. The tears had yet to cease. “Hush now, my sweet.”

“Do you still love me?” My voice quiet and wavering, filled with fear. Henry pulled his head from mine, kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes.

“The only way that I could stop loving you was if you were erased from time itself. I will not take your virtue but I would like to sleep with you tonight, to hold you in my arms.” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I nodded. Henry smiled, “I’m going to help you out of your dress, my love.” Slowly, Henry undressed me. I was naked in front of my king, the man who had made sure that I was given everything. I was embarrassed to be honest and Henry noticed. “Sweetheart, you have nothing to feel ashamed about. You are the most beautiful woman that has ever or will ever grace this earth.” I smiled weakly, “Into bed my love, I shall undress and be with you in a moment. I crawled under my blanket and Henry joined me shortly after.

“This is new.” I smiled as I curled into his arms and he kissed my hair. “I’ve never seen a naked man let alone slept with one.” Henry laughed. I loved his laugh, it was so full of joy.

“Sleep my darling girl for tomorrow we have a meeting with the ambassador of France. I do believe you owe him a game of chess.” The last formal meeting that the ambassador and I had ended with a game of cards, which I won. We promised to play chess at our next meeting; I knew that I would win and France would be making a deal that they would be on the losing end of, as per usual. My tactics worked and England won out each time. I nuzzled into Henry’s chest and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in the throne room waiting for news to come out about the king. Charles was by my side holding me as I cried. I left his embrace to open a window. Breathing was not an easy task.

“Charles, has anyone told Her Majesty?” I asked feeling myself die inside.

“She is praying in the chapel.” Charles’ response was barely a whisper. We had been waiting for over an hour to have news but none came. Then, the doctor appeared.

“His Majesty has died.” I felt my insides dying. My Henry was dead.

“NO!” I screamed and I started to run to the room where Henry was but Charles caught me in his arms first.

“Mary, no. You can’t, it is not safe.” His words were short and commanding. I had no choice but to fall into his arms crying. “I know, sweetheart.” Charles was crying as well. Our Henry was dead. My protector, father, brother, friend, king, love was gone and my world had ended.

“Shh, Mary, breathe.” I woke suddenly, covered in a sheen of sweat and shaking. It was still dark out. “Sweetheart, it was only a dream.” I began to cry and fell into Henry’s embrace.

“You were dead, Harry. Charles would not let me see you because of the sweating sickness. You were gone.” Henry pulled my face from his chest and looked into my eyes.

“Mary, it was only a dream. I am here and alive.” I kissed him. It was not like either of the kisses we had shared only hours before, this kiss was full of need and love. Henry returned my kiss with the same need. What seemed like hours later, he pulled away from out passionate kiss, “Mary, what is this?”

“I love you and cannot live my life without showing you that I love you in every way possible. I know that this is a sin in the eyes of God but I will confess and repent for the rest of my life. I need you to know that I love you more than anything and you are my world.” Henry’s sharp breath threw me off balance, well, that and the fact that he had rolled us over. I was below him.

“Are you sure?” I nodded. Henry shook his head. “I need to hear it; do you consent?”

“Yes, my love, I consent,” with my agreement barely out of my mouth, Henry plunged into me, taking my maidenhead. I screamed out in pain but I was hushed by Henry’s kiss. He did not move once he was inside, letting me adjust to the new sensation. Leaving tender kisses all over my face and neck.

“Sweetheart, you need to relax. The pain will be over soon.” Tears sprang to my eyes and Henry began to move. The pain subsided and pleasure overtook. Henry found his release not too long after we began with my name on his lips. His withdrawal caused me to gasp at the sudden loss of fullness. I curled into his arms and slept.

When I awoke, Henry was gone. I was afraid that it had all been a dream but I saw the evidence of my lost virtue on the bed... The servants were going to gossip even though he had left my chamber before anyone would know that he had been there. I knew what I had done and I immediately felt guilty. I needed to pray and beg for forgiveness. I dressed quickly and began sprinting to the chapel. Luckily, it was empty. I knelt before the Blessed Mother’s statue and began to cry.

“Holy Mother, I beg for forgiveness, I gave in to my carnal feelings and betrayed God. I committed adultery with my King. I was overtaken by the loss that I had felt from the dream I had, I was afraid and my soul was weak. Please, Blessed Mother, I beg you and all of the heavenly host to help me cleanse my soul. Please...” I felt the air around me change and I knew someone was there with me.

“My darling child, the dream you had was not a dream but a vision of truth.” I did not know who the voice belonged to and I raised my head to see a beautiful man standing by the Blessed Mother.

“Who are you?” The man smiled.

“It is not ‘who I am’ that you should be asking but rather what I am and what I can do for you.” I was confused. “I am a servant of my lord, Lucifer, dear child.” I gasped, a demon. I was in the presence of a demon from Hell. I was not filled with fear but rather with anger.

“You are in a most holy place! How dare you be here, you abomination!” The demon did nothing but smile.

“Me, the abomination? You would not be alive had it not been for me! Your mother traded her life for yours! Your father did the same! You should be dead but because I wanted to create a new destiny for the great Henry, I let you live!” The demon had stepped forward and had his face far too close to mine. “You are the abomination. Your parents gave their souls to me for you, you pathetic whore! God does not care about you, you were never meant to be. I should be the one that you are praying to! I can help you save your precious Harry so, I suggest that you begin to show me the respect that I deserve.” I closed my eyes and began to pray.

“PATER noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo. Amen.” The demon laughed.

“You cannot pray me away with your little words! Your words mean nothing!” I continued to repeat the Lord’s prayer. I knew that God would protect me. “My sweet, sweet whore, I can help you. I can teach you how to use the power that we have given you. I can help you save Henry and all I want in return is your soul.” The demon smiled. I spat at him.

“How dare you ask that of me! I serve God and God alone!” The demon grabbed my face and stared into my eyes.

“You are a child of Lucifer, not of God! You died in your mother’s womb but she prayed to me and you were born. You fell ill and were certainly going to die but your father prayed to me and here we are. That is why you committed a terrible sin because we created our little seer. You are a whore in every sense of the word and whores do not get the ‘love’ of ‘God!’ You are useless and unworthy of even my mercy!” The demon continued to laugh. I felt my world closing in, my parents had sold their souls to a demon so that I could live. My dream was the truth of soon to be. My parents made me a child of Hell.

“Sancta mater tueri me. Amoris et misericordiae juves. Jesum Filium Dei et custodierit me ab omni malo. Trahe me: Deus caritas est et.” (Holy mother, protect me. Shelter me in love and mercy. Jesus son of God, protect me from all evil. God above shower me with love and protection.) The demon continued to laugh.

“Your prayers are not heard! You are not a child of God! You might as well give in to what I want.” I heard a noise and I prayed that it was someone coming to help me.

“Her prayers are heard for she is a true child of God, abomination, and I will send you back to perdition where you belong!” This was a new voice. I knew that I was protected by God. I closed my eyes and continued to pray. I heard the demon scream and I knew that he was gone. “My sweet child, rise.” I rose and knew that I was looking at a servant of the Lord. “I am Uriel, an angel of the Lord.” At that I dropped to my knees, knowing that I was unworthy to be in the angel’s presence. The archangel Uriel had saved me from the demon, God had heard my prayers. I did not deserve this blessing from God.

“I am not worthy of your protection or to grace your presence.” I felt Uriel’s hand on my shoulder.

“My child, you are worthy of this because God has said so.” The angel lifted my chin so that I was looking at him and he kneeled before me. “You are a true servant of God. It is in your nature to sin and God forgives you for your mistake.” I smiled and tears began to fall.

“Is what the demon said true about me?” The angel closed his eyes and nodded.

“You were never to be born. Henry has a destiny but by you living, he cannot reach it. You were given the gift of sight by those in Hell and you saw what his destiny is while you still live.” I closed my eyes and knew what I had to do.

“I need to die then, do I not? If I am the cause of his downfall, then I do not wish to live.” When I opened my eyes, the angel shook his head.

“God has other plans for you. He will give you two more years with Henry but then, your world will change. I will visit you on your next birthday to explain what is planned for you. The day after your 20 birthday, the plan will begin. Trust in God. You must not tell anyone of what you know or what has happened here. You cannot tell a soul about your visions.” I looked at the angel with confusion.

“I will have more then? These visions you speak of?” The angel simply nodded.

“Continue to serve God and enjoy your life with Henry.” The angel kissed my forehead. “You are a true servant of God, Mistress Mary Hayes. A lesser person would have given in to the abomination but, you showed true courage and faith. Thus, you may continue your relations with Henry; that is your first reward.” I closed my eyes and bowed my head. The door to the chapel was shoved open. I opened my eyes and Uriel was gone.

“Mary!” It was Henry. “Your servants said that you were not in bed when they went to wake you and no one knew where you were!” I stood and smiled.

“I was praying, your Majesty. Thanking God for all of His blessings.” Henry visibly relaxed.

“You are an amazing young woman, Mary. Now, you must get ready for our meeting with the French ambassador.” I smiled and we walked out of the chapel arm in arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been ten months since my first vision and encounter with Uriel. Lady Blount had given birth to a son, Henry Fitz Roy. He was surviving each day and Henry was happy. He had an heir, a bastard but he could recognize the child and make him king if his Queen kept failing. The day the bastard was born, there was a celebration. Henry was elated and he made love to me immediately following the child’s birth. He had made love to me every day that he could since my birthday. I felt guilty for betraying the woman who had been my mother but God had sent his soldier to tell me that it was forgiven and understood. Then, I found out that I was pregnant. I told Henry that we were having a child. He was ecstatic; Charles, however, was shocked. When we told him, his response was, “You are joking, right? Mary? You are not pregnant. You are the most virtuous woman I have ever met. How could you have given away your maidenhead to man who was not your husband?” Henry took offense to this but he was silenced by one look from me.

“Charles, I am pregnant and his Majesty is the father. I know that I never informed you of what was happening and for that I am sorry. You are my dearest friend.” Charles smiled then.

“No, I knew, of course! Did you really believe that His Majesty never told me?” They both laughed at me. “Of course I am happy for you my dear!” I smiled.

“Good because if you had not been, I would have hit you.” Charles embraced me.

“Your Majesty is very blessed. You have been given a son and now, maybe another!” Henry smiled.

“A son from my greatest love!” We all laughed. “Another son! God has finally blessed me.” I knew what I had to say next.

“Henry, I would like to tell Her Majesty and Sir Thomas, if it pleases you. I feel that this news will be hard for them to hear and I love them both dearly.” Henry smiled.

“Sweetheart, if you feel that you must tell them, then I support your decision.” He kissed my cheek and I left my favorite men to talk in private.

When I was announced to Her Majesty, I could see that she was thrilled to see me. I had been spending so much time in the chapel praying and with Henry that I rarely saw her in private. “Oh, Mary. It is lovely to see you. I hear that you have been spending quite a bit of time in the chapel praying to our Lord.” I smiled and bowed.

“Your Majesty, I have spent many hours in the place of our Lord. I have missed your guidance and company.” Katherine smiled and gestured for me to sit.

“What has brought you to me today, then?” I closed my eyes. I knew that this would break her heart.

“I know that the birth of the King’s bastard son has brought you great heartache.” Katherine’s smile was that of gratitude for my acknowledgment of her true feelings. “I am truly saddened and very sorry to tell you that I am with child, his Majesty’s.” I braced myself for the attack that I knew would come but instead, I heard a slight laugh from the Queen.

“My dear, Mary. I knew. I dreamt that an angel visited me and told me what was happening. I forgive you because I know that it is part of God’s plan.” I finally let the breath out that I was holding.

“You knew? This entire time?” She simply smiled.

“Yes, my child. I have always known. I will never cease my love for you. I am very happy that God has graced you with the greatest joy that a woman can attain on this earth.” I did not know that I was crying until my tears where all ready falling. “Do not cry my dear. God has a plan for all of us and you are a true servant of His works.”  
“I wonder if Sir Thomas will be as understanding as you have been. This will break his heart but I wish for him to hear the news from my lips and not from gossip, just as I wished for you.” The Queen smiled.

“Go with God my darling. His is the only judgment that is important.” I left my Queen and went to inform Sir Thomas. I was announced and Thomas smiled when he saw me.

“My darling, Mary Hayes! It has been quite some time since you have graced me with your presence.” I smiled sadly, his love for me was going to end once I told him of the child.

“Sir Thomas More, you are a true man of God and that is why I know that you will no longer love me after I inform you of my news. I did not want you to hear this from idle gossip.” He looked confused. “I am with child, his Majesty’s child.” Thomas only closed his eyes and shook his head.

“You were the most virtuous person that I have ever met and I took pride in knowing that I was your teacher. This is sad news indeed. I cannot say what is in my mind for it is harsh and I do have love for you.” I sighed and felt the tears began to form.

“Sir Thomas, you are the greatest man that I know and I want to hear what you have to say because your opinion matters to me. I know that what is in your mind to say is not what your heart is saying. I have broken your heart and thus any harsh words that you have for me need to be spoken.” I smiled sadly at him. Sit Thomas only sighed.

“You have committed a horrid sin. Your child will be a bastard in the eyes of God.” His voice began to tremble. “How could you do this? How could spit in God’s face? He has shown you so much love and mercy. This is no way to repay our Lord for the life he has given you.” Anger and sadness filled his voice. I knew that his voice would be raised now. “You are a whore and I do not wish to be in presence any longer.” He spat his words at me. He turned his back and the rest was barely a whisper. “May God have mercy on your now wretched soul,” tears began to fall from his eyes. “Mary Hayes, I will always have love for you because you are like a daughter to me. But, yes, you have broken my heart.” I left. I would never tell Henry what Thomas had said to me. I loved Thomas but Henry would not be understanding. What Thomas had said was immensely cruel but I knew that I had deserved every word of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My visions were few and only happened when a baby was born or someone died in the palace. I saw the babies’ entire life. Their greatest moments and their worst. I saw every moment of their life in less than a second. I could recollect what I saw whenever I wanted. But, when a person died, I saw their happiest moments and I felt their pain in death. Luckily, this too was only for a moment. The visions frightened me but I learned how to ignore them because they were so few. One day, this would not be as easy for me and I knew that but, I accepted it as God’s plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was awoken by a terrible pain. I screamed out and a servant came running into my chambers. I lifted my blanket to see only blood. I began to cry and someone was sent for the doctor and for Henry. When the doctor arrived, he did an examination.

“I am truly sorry, Mistress Hayes, but you have lost the child.” I closed my eyes and shut out the world. It was my birthday. Uriel was going to explain God’s plan for me and my child was gone. I was taken care of and left to rest when Henry came in.

“Sweetheart?” I ignored him, rolled over into my pillow and began to sob again. “Mary.” I heard the pain in his voice as he sat next to me. He stroked my hair.

“I am so sorry, Henry.” My voice was weak, wavering and barely audible. “I have failed you.”

“Shh, no my love. You have not failed me. You are my greatest love and you will never displease me.” I turned over and Henry pulled me into his arms. He held me in his embrace as we both cried. “My darling girl.” I fell asleep in his arms. When I awoke, I told Henry that I was going to the chapel to pray and that I wanted to be alone. The celebration for that evening was cancelled. I knelt in front of the Blessed Mother, as I had the year before and began to pray.

“I am here child.” It was the voice of Uriel. I opened my eyes and began to cry. “Hush now, I know the pain you feel in unbearable.” The angel had knelt in front of me, placing a hand on my right cheek. “This is God’s plan and you must trust in it.” I nodded and continued to cry. “You were never supposed to live and so, God has decided your fate for you. You are to live forever and because those from perdition gave you the gift of sight, you will see all. You will see the destinies of all those around but you cannot share what you see. You will live until the Judgment Day arrives. And on that day, you will be given paradise in Heaven for eternity, my child.” I took a deep breath, trying to understand this plan. “You must be erased from history. Your presence has made Henry a different man than what his destiny needs him to be. You will always be well taken of throughout time but your life here will have never happened. You will retain all of your memories but no one will remember that you existed.” I could not breathe.

“I...” I struggled to find the words that I needed. “I accept God’s plan for me and will humbly serve Him until the end of time.” Tears continued to fall from my eyes and I felt my world ending. Uriel stood and lifted me into a standing position.

“You now have a choice: you may wait a year and enjoy your time or you can have a few days to say your goodbyes and I will come for you.” I was shocked. I was going to be erased from time itself and that was going to be the end of my life here. I knew what my choice was.

“A few days is my choice. I choose to serve the Lord.” A sad smiled crept across Uriel’s face.

“That is your choice and I will be back for you in three days.” The angel kissed my forehead and was gone. I smiled. Henry was going to get to live out his destiny and I was going to serve the Lord as He chose.

I left the chapel and went back to my chambers to find Henry and Charles waiting for me.

“We thought that we would dine with you this evening as it is your birthday,” Charles said with a small smile.

“Her Majesty, unfortunately, could not join for Princess Mary has fallen slightly ill. But, we are here my darling.” I smiled, kissed Charles’ cheek and Henry’s lips. These were my last days with my family and I was going to enjoy them as much as I could. We ate and spoke of happier times, nothing truly lifting my mood. I looked over at the men who owned my heart and got an idea.

“Charles, Harry: as my gift would you both stay with me tonight? I need to be surrounded by those that love me.”

“If His Majesty agrees, then I will do anything for you, Mary.” Henry smiled and nodded. That night, I fell asleep in the arms of the two men who loved me most in the world. I fell asleep and woke up that way for the next two days. It was over far too soon, but when Uriel came for me, I simply smiled.


	2. Mary

Chapter Two: Mary.

The worst part about knowing that you’re going to live forever? You can never really have friends or a family. It becomes hard to stay in one place for more than about five years. When one doesn’t age, people start to wonder and I learned that the hard way a few times. When I had agreed to be the seer for God’s work, I never imagined that it would include being completely alone and not being able to stop atrocities from happening. I knew all. Every person that had been born since December of 1519, I knew their entire life before they took their first breath. And every person who had died, I saw their joy and felt their pain. Sometimes, it was too overwhelming but I couldn’t turn it off. I knew that this penance was going to be hard when I accepted but I wasn’t really given a choice. My parent’s had made this choice for me. I accepted God’s plan and I could not change any of it. As I got older, the words of Sir Thomas played in my head, “God has given man free will and all have a different perception of it,” and I began to laugh at them. Free will was just a thought, everyone has a destiny and you cannot avoid it, I knew that better than anyone. Uriel visited me every year on my birthday and as was promised, I was always well taken care of.   
It had been 493 years since the angel had claimed me for God. I was going to be 512 that year and it had me remembering of when I found out what Henry’s destiny was without me. Uriel had blocked it from my sight for only a little over year and made sure that I knew nothing of Henry Tudor’s life and every person that was affected by his actions. But that year, 1521, Uriel came to me earlier in the year than normal, on Henry’s birthday. I was surprised to say the least. I was living in the countryside of France. I was hidden but protected. I was given the knowledge of hunting and gardening. I took of care of myself in my seclusion. I did not mind being alone. I had spent my first 19 years always surrounded by the English court. Now, I was visited only by angels. Several came to visit me, to know the girl that God had made an exception for. I found a few of them to be the best company and counsel, especially Cassiel. He is only to watch what unfolds and never to interfere, just like me. He always seems to appear when there are going to be many deaths soon to help me prepare for what I am going to see and he comes to help me deal with the aftermath of the pain. But Uriel, the gatekeeper for Hell, was my guardian and when he appeared on Henry’s 30 birthday, I was confused.   
“You are a few months early,” I said trying to hide the fear in my voice.   
“Be not afraid child, I come bearing news,” the angel smiled and I felt fear and relief all at once. “There is little we can hide from your sight. Your gift is from Hell not God and therefore, we cannot completely control it; but we have blocked your gift’s full potential. After today, that will no longer be.” I nodded and sat on the floor near the angel. “God has decided that it is time for you to know what Henry’s life has become without you.” I released the breath that I did not know I was holding in. “He wanted to wait until you were alone and ready.” I simply nodded.   
“Is it bad?” Uriel only shrugged.   
“A person’s destiny is neither good nor bad, only necessary for God’s plan.” With that, Uriel placed a finger on my temple and I saw the entirety of Henry Tudor’s life. This vision was different from others in that I saw not only his life and all those that had been blocked by his legacy. When it was over, I was gasping for air and felt tears streaming down my face. I was going to ask Uriel why and the angel was gone already. I finally saw what my existence was to Henry and knew why I couldn’t exist for him to be the person in my vision. I had made Henry a good person, a person with conscience. Without me, he lived on his anger and fleeting thoughts. His decisions were rash and had made him a joke. I now knew why God had wanted this hidden from me: because I would have rather died then to have this be his destiny. I was full of anger and I began to pray.   
“Why? Why could you not have killed me instead? I made him better! You destroyed him! He was supposed to be the greatest monarch that ever lived and now he will be nothing! I have never doubted you, God, why would Your plan include this?”   
“Because that is the man he needs to be.” I had never heard this voice before. I turned around and saw a man before me.   
“Who are you?” The man simply bowed his head slightly and smiled.   
“God.” I couldn’t believe it, God was in front of me. “Mary Hayes, you have served me diligently and have never asked why. You accept my plan even when you see the worst of it. The problem with my plan is that it is cruel but the little joys found in it make it all worth it. You doubt this life for Henry and I understand why. You have many things to learn still my child.” God knelt before me and reached for my hands. “My plan never included you and for that I am truly sorry. I know now that you should have been and I should have given you a chance. I have made changes to my plan for none but you. You are, as Henry said, ‘the most precious’ of all My creations. Henry should have had the destiny that your life gave him. It saddens Me but Henry’s actions are important. He must do these things to make the world better.” God sat on the floor next to me and sighed. “I know this is hard for you. I have taken everything away from you. You are alone. Only the few angels who find your position interesting come to visit you. I wish that I had known that you were still living sooner. I could have made more changes or a better plan for you. The day that Uriel came to you, was the day that I saw your existence.” I looked at God with utter confusion.  
“How is that possible? You are God. Do you not see all?” God simply shook His head.   
“Those from Hell, blocked your life from our view. I do not spend my time watching over the Earth as you lot believe. I wander instead. I enjoy what I have created. I see children being born, I watch My children live. That is the greatest joy that I have. Your happiness and love.” Tears began to fall from God’s eyes and I did not know what to feel. The Creator of all was next me and crying. “I am so sorry for all the pain that My plan has and will cause you, Mary Hayes. I am truly sorry for not wanting to give you life. That was cruel of me. You are a beautiful young woman. I am so glad that someone gave you life and fixed my mistake.” I instinctively wiped a tear from God’s cheek.   
“I never imagined that I would actually meet You. I have spent my entire life trying to live in a way to please you and here you are, apologizing to me because You meant for me to have no life at all.” There was no bitterness in my words for it was just the truth. “I am nothing, Father. I am just a girl who was never meant to be.” I smiled and God kissed my forehead.   
“You, Mary, are everything and more than what I imagined when I created man. You are an example of why My children need to love you as well. My children fell because of man and you show them the good of man. My son, Lucifer, would have enjoyed you. He may not have rebelled if I had made you sooner but he did.” God sighed. Being taught about Satan, Lucifer, I never could have imagined that God would still love him. “I must go but, we will meet again.” God stood, helping me to stand as well and smiled. “Oh, and thank you for bringing hope back to Cassiel and Uriel. They have many burdens but they serve without complaint. Their tasks are not easy but it is truly wonderful to hear their prayers after they visit with you. You bring light wherever you are and you fill all those you touch with hope. Trust in Me as I have trusted in you. One day, you will understand and I will be watching, smiling. I promise that you will have happiness and love, not just from Me but others. Goodbye, My beautiful girl. Know that I will always have love for you.” I smiled, He kissed my cheek and was gone. That was many years ago and on Henry’s birthday in 2012, Uriel came to me again.   
I was living in Boston and had for only a year. I had come to the New World many years before, only returning to Europe for a few decades shortly after my arrival. I was a waitress in a diner and when Uriel appeared on one of the bar stools, I knew that the angel had news for me.  
“I get off work in five minutes. Meet me at my apartment?” Uriel just nodded and disappeared. Luckily, for me, no one seemed to notice. I spent the entire walk home trying to figure out why the angel had come and then it hit me the moment I was outside my door, Judgment Day. The end of the world was coming. I saw everything but maybe this was hidden from me like many things were. When I opened the door Uriel was sitting on my couch waiting for me. I smiled and sat on the floor in front of the angel. I still had the habit even though Uriel let me know that it was unnecessary centuries ago.  
“There is another out there like you and God says that it is time for you to meet.” I simply nodded. “For many years, I remember you asking to go to university. Well, you may, this fall. Two stipulations, you must go to Suffolk University here in Boston and you must take the history course on your beloved Henry. This will be the only course that you will take.” I nodded. “You do not need to apply or bother with anything. You will receive a letter telling you where and when the class is the day before your class starts. Until then, continue to live your life as you were.” I smiled.  
“Uriel? Do you think that maybe you could stay with me for a bit? I know that you only come to do God’s will but it’s been years since we’ve spent more than a few minutes together. You and your brother have been my only real company over these last centuries.” He nodded.  
“Of course, Mary. I do believe that Hell’s gate can go without me for a short time.” The angel smiled. Uriel had been always shown up when I needed him most.   
“Do you remember when you came to me after the visions began for the war?” The angel nodded.  
“Cassiel had told me what was to come for you. He said that he prepared you, like he always had but that this was going to be near impossible for you to survive. I asked Father if I could be here with you. I had explained that you needed someone that you trusted by your side and I am your guardian. It had been such a short time after the Great War, you were just beginning to heal.” I smiled feeling the tears forming.   
“You were with me for each of the visions. You spent years with me, held me each time it happened. So many people. I’m grateful that you made me unconscious for periods and took care of me. I just wanted to say thank you.” The angel looked as though he was going to speak but I cut in before he could. “I remember when I met God and He thanked me for giving you hope. I was thinking about that the other day and realized that I never thanked you, for everything. I know, that you’re just following your father’s orders but I also know that you have gone above and beyond your duties as my guardian.” The angel stood and reached out a hand for me to take. I stood and Uriel hugged me. We had never hugged liked this before but I felt completely safe and loved.   
“You have nothing to thank me for. It is my honor to protect you. You are the most beautiful of all my father’s creations. Your soul is pure and I am blessed to be in your presence. I am just sorry that I could not be there in your other times of need. I know Father sent someone to care for you before and after my time with you. I did not know that I could ask for that.” I broke the hug and pulled back to see tears coming down Uriel’s cheeks. “I am the gatekeeper for Hell and you are my bringer of joy.” I kissed his cheek and the angel was gone. I knew that I would not see him again until my birthday so, now all I could do was wait until I could start university.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I had received my letter, as was promised, and I woke up the day that I would begin my class with a smile on my face. I was nervous to be learning about Henry’s life but I had always wanted to know more. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had physically been the same age for 493 years. I braided my brown hair and had on only a little makeup. I wore tan corduroy shorts, a thin red pinstriped button down with rolled up sleeves, red suspenders and black dressy trainers. I chuckled at my appearance. I had lived through so many fashion trends but my favorites have always been those that were showing the masculine side of femininity. I knew that if anyone who had known me saw me in this, would die of shock. Me, Mary Hayes, the girl who fought to be constantly modest in every way. I left my apartment and went on my way to Suffolk University.   
The irony of the name had not been lost on me: Charles Brandon 1st Duke of Suffolk was my closest friend in life. When I got outside the building, I ran into a poor boy. I knocked into him and he fell backwards onto the ground. I smiled and helped him up. He was tall with black hair that was perfectly coiffed and emerald eyes that would give any woman cause to swoon. I chuckled and focused trying to see his life but nothing came into my mind.   
“I’m really sorry. First day of classes and I don’t seem to ever look where I’m going.” He smiled and I tried to focus harder but to no avail. “I’m Ben.” I smiled.  
“Mary. Have we met before?” He only shook his head.   
“I do believe that I would remember someone as beautiful as you.” I blushed and was trying to figure out why he was blocked from my sight. “Are you going to Dr. Brandon’s class on Henry VIII?” I smiled.  
“Yes, I am.” Ben stood up a hair taller and put his arm out for me to take.  
“If you’ll allow me to walk you to class, my Lady?” I had missed this from my time at court, men being true gentlemen right from the first moment. I placed my arm in his and we walked to the classroom and sat in the middle of the auditorium. “What other classes are you taking?” Ben asked me while we were waiting for our instructor to arrive.   
“None, I work full time so, I only have time for this one.” The instructor had walked in while we were talking and was ready to begin class. I was looking down at my notepad when he first spoke.  
“What do you know about King Henry VIII? Just shout it out.” The English accent was not lost on me, I knew that voice anywhere. It had been 493 years since I last heard it. I looked up and finally saw who my instructor was.  
“He married six different women. Two of which he had beheaded.” One answer.   
“Yes, very true, both accused of adultery. My opinion on both will be discussed later because, it will take us some time. What else?” I began shaking. There was no way that he was here. Ben noticed this and looked concerned. I just shook my head to say that I was fine and forced a smile.   
“He had his close friend, Sir Thomas More beheaded because he did not agree with Henry’s marriage to Anne Boleyn.” I cringed, Sir Thomas’ death had been the one that shocked me most out of all of Henry’s poor decisions. The instructor laughed, how I had missed that laugh.   
“Did anyone really approve though? More was so very right for basically saying, ‘you’re an idiot.’” The class then began to laugh as well.   
“He was the father of Elizabeth I.”   
“Also, very true. The daughter of that ambitious, Queen Anne the Headless.” Ben spoke next and I kept my head down so that our instructor would not see me.   
“He went being named ‘defender of the faith’ to being excommunicated by the Catholic Church, all because he had no true male heir and so, he could screw the stupid woman we all seem to be talking about.” I smiled and tried to stifle my laugh; that was very true and I liked that he disagreed with Henry’s decision.  
“True. She was, however, anything but stupid. One of the brightest women of any time but was that the only reason?”   
“Henry lived on his emotions and those were fleeting at best. His anger and lack of confidence destroyed his reign. He could have been the greatest monarch that ever lived but here we are, listing off what we know and all anyone can say is how many wives he had or about his rash, poor decisions. He tore his country, his life, apart for one girl’s hymen and I think we all know that it was broken way before Henry showed up, I mean she had spent some time at French court.” This caused the entire class to laugh, including me. “But what we should be talking about is all the progressive movements of the time and the precedents set by him, not his frivolous philandering.”   
“What is your name?”  
“Benjamin Seymour.” The instructor chuckled to himself.   
“Henry’s third wife was a Seymour as well. Any relation?” Ben smiled.   
“No and last I checked, you professor, also have a name that has graced this period.” The class was confused and so was I. “Your name is Charles Brandon and you teach a class about Henry VIII at Suffolk University.” Dr. Brandon laughed.   
“Yes, and I assure you, no relation. The irony is not lost on anyone, though. It made for one interesting interview. But if I were the real Charles Brandon from long ago, would I not be a shriveled old man?” Dr. Brandon turned his back on the class. “He was born in the 15th century after all.” Now, it was my turn to speak.   
“No, you wouldn’t.” Everyone turned to look at me. “If you were kept alive this long, whoever or whatever was doing so would have a purpose for you and would need you to be in your prime. Charles Brandon was a cunning, bright man who had the ear of arguably the most important monarch in history. If he were you, you would need to be young still to fulfill whatever tasks were needed of you.” My voice had changed over the years from living so many places so, I knew that he would not recognize it even if he did by some chance remember me. Dr. Brandon had not turned around yet.   
“Very well thought out. You have raised many good points. What is your name?” I smiled as he turned and met my eyes. I read in his gaze that he could not believe what he saw.  
“Mary. Mary Hayes.” Charles tried to hide his shock.  
“Valid points, Mistress Hayes. But, we digress,” was all that Charles said to me and he went on teaching. When the class was finally over, I had learned nothing other than my friend was still alive and that he had to have remembered me. No one had called me ‘Mistress Hayes,’ except for Charles. As the others started to leave, I didn’t get up and Ben noticed.   
“Class is over. We can leave now.” He smiled.  
“Dr. Brandon is my advisor so I think now would be a good time to introduce myself.” Ben only nodded and left. The other students had left and Charles had his back to me.   
“Mary Hayes.” There was a sadness in his voice that broke my heart.  
“Do you know who I am?” I was scared that maybe he didn’t know. I knew that this man was the Charles that I had grown up with but he shouldn’t know who I was. He lifted his head looking to the ceiling.  
“You were born on the 8 of November in 1500 to Edward and Grace Hayes. You were my closest friend before you could even hold your own head up.” Charles turned around and really looked at me. “I never forgot you. An angel explained what had been done and I just had to pretend that you never were. The shock of how different the world was without you nearly killed me. The last thing I said to you was, ‘fear not, for I will always care for him and will always have love for you.’” His voice began to shake. “I have died a thousand deaths a day without you. It has been too long since I laid eyes on you, sweetheart.” I smiled but I was filled with sudden anger.   
“It has been 493 years and you never once thought of trying to find me?” My voice was raised and I began my descent down the stairs toward Charles. “I have been alone, while you are living as you choose. You have a life! I have been hidden away from the world and here we are.” He put his hands up as if to put a defense.   
“Mary, I was not allowed to come find you. I was following my orders.” I knew that what he said was true but I was so full of anger.   
“You were there. You could have stopped him, at any time. He would have listened to you! This is what Harry has become! You failed him!” Charles stepped closer to me now and was only a few inches away.  
“You didn’t exist! I was left with that shell of a man! I hated him for so many years! He would not listen to me! I was nothing to him except for when needed me to stroke his pathetic ego!” Charles had turned his back to me. “You weren’t there. You never were, I did not fail him: you did. You abandoned us! I was left to be with him!” Charles sat on the floor in defeat, I followed suite. “Do you know what that’s like? To be there with someone that you’ve known your entire life but they’re not the same? I was there with Harry but he was not Harry without you...” Charles’ words were barely a whisper now and he looked at the ground. “I could not tell him that his actions were wrong. I was nothing to him without you.” I saw the tears begin to fall slowly down his cheeks. “You didn’t have to look at our Queen, tell her that she was now to be out on her own and that her daughter was not a princess. You didn’t have to tell Mary that she was now a bastard or watch Sir Thomas lose his head... I had to watch as he destroyed everything.” He closed his eyes and I knew that it had been painful for him. “She hated me, the Boleyn girl but her fate and the fate of so many others was wrong. I could do nothing to stop him. I am so sorry, Mary. I failed you. But, why did you leave us?” He looked into my eyes and it felt like he was looking into my soul; it was too much and I had to close mine.   
“I had no choice, Charles. Uriel gave me the choice of leaving when I did or prolonging it another year. I had just lost the child and I couldn’t bear being the disappointment that I was.” The tears began before I finished my sentence and Charles looked at me with so much love.   
“Do you know what he said to me after he received the news of the child?” I shook my head. “He was not angry with anyone but God. Not because he had lost another possible heir but because he was scared that you were broken. He said, ‘Charles, what if she is never same? What if I have destroyed the one that I love most? How could I have done this to her? I am cursed and I have put it on her.’ He would have given anything to have eased your pain, as would I.” I smiled as best as I could at Charles. That must have been one of his last good memories of Henry. “After all these years, you still love him.” It was not a question.   
“I do but sadly, the man I love never existed.” I smiled and curled into his side as he wrapped his arms around me. We sat in silence for what seemed hours but was only minutes.  
“Mary, darling.”   
“Hmm?” I heard him chuckle.   
“What in the name of God are you wearing?” I laughed.  
“Yeah, I know. I like what I like now. It’s been a very long time and I am no longer the girl you knew.” He sighed and I nuzzled into him. Then we heard the door fly open and Ben came in.  
“I knew it! I knew you were him!” I lifted my head and glared at this boy for ruining my reunion with my friend. “It’s not irony or coincidence. You are Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk.” Charles groaned.   
“Former Duke of Suffolk, for I am technically deceased.” Charles knew that there was no way out of this so, honesty seemed like the best idea to me too. “Mr. Seymour, what do you want?” Charles was irritated too but this boy was somehow involved and I knew we’d have to tell him eventually.   
“Charles, I don’t know how but I think he’s like me, I can’t see anything. Either he’s been blocked from my sight or...” Charles finished the sentence.   
“He was never meant to be.” Ben looked at us as though we were mad, it was the only plausible response. It was a moment before Ben spoke next.  
“What are you talking about?” He sounded afraid all of a sudden like he understood. I stood.   
“Charles, we need to go. Ben, we will explain everything but not here. My apartment is protected, it will be safe for all of us.” Charles laughed.  
“Darling, I have a house. I am a servant of God as well. Gabriel is my guardian.” Ben laughed.   
“The archangel? You have got to be kidding me.” I gave Benjamin my best, ‘shut up and we’ll explain soon’ face and he stopped laughing.   
“Fine, let’s go to your house.” We rode in Charles’ car and got to his house just outside of Boston. When we walked in, I was amazed. Charles had some of the paintings and so many things from Whitehall. He had so much around the house from the past centuries, it was beautiful. I told Ben to sit down, both he and Charles sat on the couch. I found my usual place on the floor, it made Charles chuckle.   
“508 years later, you still prefer the floor to anywhere.” Benjamin smiled at this. “Since she was born, she has never once willingly sat in a chair. I doubt she owns one, to be honest.” I punched Charles’ knee making him chuckle.   
“What? I like it better, forces me to work on my posture and a Lady should have impeccable posture.” Charles simply smiled.   
“Last I checked, you were not titled. You refused to become noble, if I remember correctly 18 times exactly.” Charles turned towards Ben, “Henry would ask her on her birthday and Christmas every year after her father died.” I smiled softly. It had been too long since I last thought of my parents. I missed my father but I pushed those feelings aside.  
“Okay, so, Ben. My name is Mary Hayes, I am 511 years old. That is the Charles Brandon and there was a time when Henry VIII was not the man that you know him as, he was Harry and Harry was the kindest, most generous man on the planet.” Then I began to explain everything to him. He did not ask questions, just listened. This took some time because I had over 5 centuries of life, Charles did not speak of his time and I was glad because I wanted to know first. We both explained Heaven’s involvement as best we could but we knew little more than the basics. When I was finally done, Ben didn’t look at us. It was a lot to take in and he probably needed a minute to process.   
“Ben? Are you still with us?” Charles sounded truly concerned, which shocked me. Charles had been a person who was closed off to all those he did not know. Benjamin just nodded.   
“Yeah, I’m fine. This is just insane. One minute: you’re just some hot girl I met by chance, you’re my professor and I’m just an 18 year old boy who was going to his first day of class. Now: God is real, oh, and you’ve met Him! You banged Henry Tudor and you banged every hot girl at court. Well, that was true whether you were you or not.” Charles snorted, he had always been proud of his conquests. I smacked his knee, I looked down upon those times. “What’s next? Did one of you cause the disappearance of Roanoke?” I just looked at my fingers... “What?” I raised my hand.  
“That one was me... It was an accident.” Ben stared at me with his jaw basically hitting the floor. “Cassiel came to visit me and someone thought I was a witch... They burned me at the stake. Twice actually. Can’t kill someone who is immortal!” I laughed nervously.   
“Really? Please, tell me you’re joking. One of the greatest mysteries of all time and you were the cause?” I wasn’t. That one really was my fault and I shook my head.   
“Yeah, not joking. Unfortunately, the entire colony was smote and I was shipped back to the continent.” Charles was holding in his laughter. “It’s not funny, Charles! Stop laughing!”   
“You’re right but come on! You go off on your own for a few decades and get an entire colony smote! Good work mate! Maybe God was right with not having you in the plan.” Ben smacked him this time.   
“Thank you. Back to the point. This is a lot and we do need to figure out how you are a part of this but it’s late. So, why don’t we eat, get some sleep and start trying to figure this out tomorrow?” Ben nodded. Charles smiled.  
“Does this mean you’ve learned to cook in the last few centuries?” Charles was trying to hold in his laugh.   
“Yes, Charles, and if you tell him the story, I will kill you.” Ben looked confused.  
“What story?” Charles chuckled.  
“The stories of how a 6 year old Mary almost destroyed both Whitehall and Greenwich all in the same month but I will save those for another time. Now, we eat.”   
Charles and I migrated to the kitchen to make dinner for us all. Ben said that he wanted to take a nap while we cooked, although it was probably to give us some time alone together. I began cooking and Charles sat at the bar style counter that I was using part of. He smiled as he watched me in silence.   
“So, Charles, you heard what I’ve been up to. What were you doing all these years?” Charles sighed.  
“The truth? I cannot tell you. I will not lie to you so, I will not tell you.” I stopped what I was doing and just stared at him.  
“What do you mean you can’t tell me? Why? Does Gabriel have some gag on you?” Charles simply nodded.   
“You were given a gift that, with the guidance of both Cassiel and Uriel, has helped Heaven. I was given tasks that made me useful. I did nothing wrong but what I did isn’t to be talked about freely.” I couldn’t object to this, God had a plan and we were merely His pawns to do with as he pleased. “What you said today was true. I grew old but when I was dying, Gabriel came to me and offered me a deal. He said that I could die and go to Heaven or I could stay here and wait until we could meet again.” I couldn’t bear to look at him for my heart broke for him. “I chose to live forever and serve here on earth so that I could see you again.” He had chosen me over Heaven. “I knew that I could never be anywhere for eternity if it meant that I didn’t have the slightest hope of seeing you again.” I fought the tears that started forming and opened my eyes.   
“Charles...” was all I said before Ben came into the kitchen.   
“Food ready yet?” His smile was cheeky, like Charles’. I finished cooking and we ate. Ben spent the entire dinner asking Charles about all the people that he had known. I was fairly useless because I was long gone before most of them arrived at court. When we were all finished Charles went to his room and returned with some clothes in hand.  
“Ben, you can have the guest room. Sleep in these, they’re blessed and will hide you from both angels and demons’ sight. Tomorrow we’ll go get some of your things; now that we know about you, you are not safe. Hell has a funny way of sending its abominations to do some dirty work and Heaven likes to erase people from history.” I smiled at the joke.   
“Thank you Charles. Mary.” He paused and looked at the clothes. “Do you think that they would have found me soon?” I shrugged and Charles spoke.  
“We will never know but now, you are safe. We will protect you from everyone. If you are like Mary, like we believe, then it is my duty to keep you safe.” Ben smiled and so did I.   
“Good night, guys and thanks again.” Ben went on his way and I looked up at Charles.   
“So, where am I sleeping?” He just chuckled.   
“I do believe that I no longer require a king’s dispensation to sleep with you but if you’d prefer, I can always sleep on the couch.” I smirked.  
“Well, it has been an extremely long time since I slept with a man. I think I can share a bed with you again.” Charles was shocked as we walked into his room.  
“Almost five centuries and you haven’t?” I shook my head.   
“Not since Henry. There were times during the war that Uriel held me while I slept but he is an angel, not a man.” Charles was shocked.   
“You haven’t, um, you know, at all?” I laughed at Charles’ embarrassment.   
“No, Charles, I have not had sex since Henry. There was never anyone else for me, I mean besides you but you were married and living in retirement. I loved your visits though. Henry was so mad at you for marrying his sister.” Charles laughed as he sat on his bed.   
“Mary was a spitfire and I loved her. Banishment was worth it for her but I missed you. My heart has always been pulled to you but Harry owned your heart and I respected that. I would have given anything to be with you at the time.” I smiled.   
“And now?” He shook his head.  
“Now we sleep.” He stood and gestured to his closet, “Anything you want to wear, go ahead.” With that, he vanished into the bathroom, brushing his teeth. I looked through his closet but saw nothing that caught my eye and opened his dresser drawers. I decided on a black T-shirt and slipped out of my clothes. I climbed into bed and Charles returned. He slipped out of everything but his boxer briefs and climbed in next to me. I rolled over into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. “I have missed this Mary, holding you.” He kissed my hair and I drifted off to sleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Mary. This is not right. You can’t be near him. That boy is dangerous. He is like you but there is much you do not know. Heed my warning and you will be safe. Please Mary. I beg you, send him away or he will come for you. I need you safe, Mary. Send him out immediately, do not go digging for this. The answers are not what you want to hear.” I woke with a start, gasping for air. I knew the voice that had been whispering to me and it filled me with fear. Charles was gone from the room but I knew that I was safe, for now. We were all protected here. There was a knock at the door and I heard Ben speak.  
“Hey, Mary. It’s Ben. Charles made breakfast.” I shuddered, the voice said that this boy was dangerous.   
“Yeah, I’ll be out in a second.” I heard his footsteps away from the door. I needed to figure this boy out and soon. Hell could be messing with my head for all I knew and I wasn’t going to put him in danger, warning or not.   
“Mary Hayes! If you are not out here in two minutes, I’m going to drag you out of there!” Charles voice boomed through the house, I chuckled softly to myself. I climbed out of the bed and walked to the kitchen. Charles’ jaw dropped. “Do you not think that more clothes would be suitable, Mistress Hayes?” I sighed.  
“Charles, really? I’m covered. Now, feed me.” I ate while the boys talked. They got on so easily. Charles’ life intrigued Ben and he seemed completely mesmerized. Then there was a knock at the door. Charles looked at me confused. I had this strange pull in the back of my mind that I should answer it. “I got it.” I walked to the door and opened it.   
“Hello, sweetheart.”


	3. Magdalene

Chapter Three: Magdalene 

Being possessed by a single demon is more than enough to kill one person; I was possessed by seven. They came in one at time and slowly drove me to the brink of death. I was seen as a woman who was insane but I was just a girl who wasn’t alive anymore because pure evil was tearing my soul apart inside of my body. I lost everyone because of the abominations: my family abandoned me, my friends could not be seen with me. I was left to live on the streets. People would throw disgusted looks my way as they passed; not knowing that in my head, I was screaming out for help. I had no control over my body and the demons were constantly fighting to be the one at the wheel. Then, He showed up: my savior, the savior of us all.   
I heard that Yeshua of Nazareth, Jesus, was in town and I wanted to see Him. They said that He worked miracles and had gifts from God. I fought the demons to see Him but, I couldn’t win control, yet somehow, He still found me. He was healing others and with one look, I felt my soul jump for joy. He did not look at me like the others had, He looked at me with love and compassion.   
“Back! Back! To your native hell, you foul spirits of the pit!” With that one string of words, I was free. The demons were gone and I collapsed, unconscious. Yeshua caught me and held me close. He took me to the home where He was staying and laid me down. When I came to, He was smiling and wiping tears from my cheeks. “Hello, child.”   
“Mary. My name is Mary.” Yeshua helped me sit up and held my hands.   
“My mother’s name is Mary. Like her, you are very beautiful and very blessed.” I blushed for the first time in years. I had control over my body and mind again.  
“Thank you, Rabbi, for everything.” I smiled and I felt myself begin to fall forward. He, yet again, caught me.   
“It has been a long time since you were free of them, has is not?” I nodded. He helped me lay down again. “I will bring you something to eat and drink.” He left the room and I heard muffled speaking. “She will stay here until she is better and then, we will all leave together.” I heard a new voice.  
“Why her? Forgive me, but she is just a woman, Rabbi.”   
“Judas, she is not just a woman. She is a woman of God and deserves to be treated as such. My word is final.” He returned shortly after leaving with some bread, fruit, water and a cloth. “How long have you been alone?” There was worry and kindness in his voice, something that I had not heard in years.  
“Four years, since the first came for me. My family did not know what to do with me and thus, they left me here and moved.” He frowned and it was the most beautiful frown that I had ever seen. “There were seven in me. They said that I was ‘complete,’ when the last came. You saved.” He smiled, shyly and I sat up.   
“No, Mary of Magdala, God saved you. God has saved us all. Now, eat.” I picked up the bread and began to take small bites. Things like eating food and drinking water were not on the demons’ ‘to do’ list so, this all felt like the first time that I had ever had them. Yeshua began to clean my face with the cloth.   
“This is the most kindness anyone has ever shown towards me.” I didn’t realize that I had said that out loud until He placed his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead.   
“You will be shown nothing but kindness hence forth. I will protect you, you are but a child.” I remember giggling at that. “And what do you find rather humorous?”  
“I am 21 years of age.” Jesus smiled.   
“Ah, but you did spend the last four years possessed therefore, you are but 17!” This made us both laugh which made me feel dizzy. I leaned forward and somehow landed on His shoulder. I rested for a moment but then realized what I was doing and immediately raised my head.   
“Forgive me, Rabbi.” Yeshua shook his head.   
“Mary, there is nothing to forgive. Rest now. I must speak with my companions. I will be back to check on you. May God protect you in my absence.” I smiled and laid back down on the bed. I had not been in a bed in years. I had truly missed it. I immediately began to fall asleep.   
“Mary. They may be gone but I will come for you, just as I came for Him. I will get you in the end. You are still living because I know that is not what was planned for you. Heed my warning, child. I will claim you.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Mary!” I awoke with a gasp. Yeshua moved from the window of the room to kneel in front of me. “Are you well?” I closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing.   
“Yes, rabbi, it was only a dream.” Yeshua upped my face with his hands and it felt like He was looking into my soul. He smiled softy.   
“Please call me Yeshua.” I smiled and slowly sat up. “Tell me about this dream. It seemed to terrify you.” I looked out the window and saw the night. I walked over to it.   
“For four years, I did not sleep. Those without souls do not need what we do. The abominations took over and I was trapped. I was in my body but not in control of it. I went through life watching the world go on as I was stuck. I would listen to them talk and fight over control of me. The things that they would want me to do made my soul cave in on itself. I felt them rip my soul into pieces, every day and all they would do was laugh at my pain. I would pray to God each day that He would deliver me from their wretchedness and they would mock me. They said that God never heard my words because they made it so, they made me an abomination and therefore God did not my prayers for help. Yet, I prayed each day with more fervor than I ever had before. Have you ever your lost faith before?” I turned to Him and He simply nodded. “I fought for so long but that became impossible without an end in sight. I lost my faith in God and it caused more harm than any demon in Hell could ever imagine. I had no reason to fight anymore. I thought that God had abandoned me like everyone else. That He could not hear my prayers after all and I stopped praying.” I began to walk towards Him and I knelt before where He was sitting. “Then God sent You to me and I am free. Now, I have my end and my faith is stronger than ever.” I don’t remember when I began crying but this was when I realized it. “The demons are gone but this voice said that it would still come for me, claim me. I have never heard this voice before, it is not one of the demons. Rabbi, I am frightened that it is someone much, much worse.” He sighed and put his head in his hands. He looked up and with a sorrowful look spoke the only words that I could ever want hear.   
“Mary, you will be at my side forever more and no one will ever harm you again, this I promise you.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I followed Yeshua and His disciples wherever they went. I was always by His side. It had been two years since He healed me and we had grown very close; I had fallen in love with Him. He respected me, treated me as an equal, and showed me nothing but love and kindness. He helped me grow as a true woman of God; He encouraged me to share my testimony of God’s grace and of my struggle with faith. The other followers, for the most part, enjoyed my presence and showed me affection. Some of the men were jealous of the fact that Yeshua seemed to favor me most and I felt guilt for it; but when He would smile at me, I would forget that any bad feeling ever existed.  
I may never know when His love for me began or why but one day, when we walking alone, He stopped me. He sighed and closed his eyes.   
“Magdalene,” He had begun calling me this a few months after I joined as a disciple. There were ‘far too many women named Mary and you are a very special Mary.’ I looked at Him and smiled.   
“Jesus? What is troubling you?” He shook his head and chuckled.   
“My dearest, Magdalene, you know of my affection for you. It is more than affection,” He looked down at the sand beneath his feet and He began to tremble.   
“What is wrong, Rabbi?” He breathed out a laugh.  
“I love you. My affections run deeper than I ever thought they would and I love you.” I smiled and it hurt my face from how large it was. Tear began to threaten and I let them fall. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Yeshua was in love with me! “Have I offended you?” I giggled.   
“No, for I love you as well. I always have.” Yeshua smiled. “We have expressed this love for one another. What do we do now?” He took some steps so that He was only a few inches away from me.  
“Will you do me the great honor of being my wife?” I felt like the air had left my body. I nodded and smiled.  
“Yes, I will marry you.” Yeshua hugged me and spun me around. When He put my feet back on the ground, He was so close that his nose was almost touching mine.   
“May I kiss you?” I smiled and nodded. When His lips touched mine, I felt everything stop. Now, they write stories about a kiss like this and I had one. Nothing in the universe was happening but this kiss and it was perfect. When He pulled away, He pulled me to His chest and we wrapped our arms around each other. His chin rested on my head and I felt like I had finally become complete. “I love you, Magdalene.”   
“I love you.” He broke the embrace.   
“I need to tell the others that we can prepare for a break in our journey. Your family is not here, your father is not here to discuss a dowry or to make other arrangements.” I smiled.  
“The family I need is here with us, except for your mother and father.” Jesus smiled.   
“I had hoped that you would agree because my parents will be here tomorrow to meet you.”   
“Do you think that they will like me?” Yeshua chuckled.   
“They will love you as they would if you were their daughter. You are a wonderful woman and have nothing to fear.” He kissed my cheek and started walking back to where the other disciples were. I kept smiling, fell to my knees and began to pray. I thanked God for the blessing of this man in my life and for the all the blessings that He had bestowed upon me.   
“Father will not be pleased with you; if you want to make it to your wedding, stop praying.” I knew that voice, it was the voice that I had heard in my dreams every night since I had been healed. I turned my head and saw a man standing before me.   
“Who are you?” I began to stand. The man sat on the large rock that was behind him and smiled.   
“One who, unjustly, fell out of favor with God.” I know my face must have been filled with confusion because I was busting at the seams with it. “Lucifer but you know me as the Fallen One.” I gasped, the Devil was talking to me. “Oh, do not begin that rubbish. I am not this evil creature that the world has made me out to be. I am only that because Father is cruel.”   
“Father?” I was trembling and knew that if I screamed the others were close enough to hear it but I wanted to know more.   
“God. God is the father of all. I was His before you were. I was His favorite but then He created man.” I knelt down again.   
“But, you rebelled did you not? You led armies against your own because you would not bow before man as God commanded.” Lucifer began to laugh.   
“No. I did not rebel. I fell because He knew that I was right. I pleaded with Him to not create you; He had us, the angels, and we were His children. I knew that He was just bored and wanted new play things. I knew that His ‘plan’ would be cruel and wrong. God is not what you think of Him. He has too much power and only wants more. My brother, Michael, said that I was being a child about what Father wanted but I was the first. I have been alive longer than the cosmos. There are few older than me but they are gone. I know Father better than anyone, I know his true motives. He grew tired of us and decided to make more angels. Then, He tired of them and so on. I have become the villain in every story when in all truth, I am just honest. You were never supposed to be free of my children: that was Father’s plan. I set you free because Father’s new favorite son deserves some happiness.” In my head, I was trying to figure out if what he was saying was a lie or the truth and I couldn’t.   
“Who is His new favorite son?” But as I asked the question, I knew the answer. “Yeshua. Why would He not have happiness?” Lucifer chuckled.   
“He is Father’s ‘only begotten son.’ That man that you will marry, is going to die very soon because Father needs his flock to believe in Him.” Lucifer stood, walked over to me and placed two fingers to my temple. I felt the air leave my chest and I began gasping. I quickly lost consciousness and when I awoke my world had completely changed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yeshua was shaking me. “Magdalene!” My eyes fluttered but decided to stay closed.   
“I am well. Do not worry.” He pulled me to His chest and held me. I finally opened my eyes and saw that it was dark out.   
“You had not yet returned and it has been hours. I thought you might have wandered or were praying. I am sorry, Magdalene, I did not know that you were unwell.” I smiled and broke His embrace to stand.   
“I am well, Rabbi. Do not fret.” I smiled and He rose to His feet, reaching for my hand.   
“Are you sure?” I nodded, took His hand and we went back to where we were staying. I decided that I would not tell Him about my encounter with Lucifer. We went about our evening as usual but when I went to sleep, Lucifer’s voice returned.   
“I gave you a gift. You will see all that Father sees. You will know all that I know for He and I are connected. I am sorry to have done this to you without permission but, we can save Him; and not just Yeshua, we can save Father. From Himself. I know that you see me as just the Fallen One but I promise you that it is not I with evil intentions. Father is not either but He has lost the hope that He once had. He has good intentions but He has abused His power. Mary of Magdala, you are my last and only hope to save Father. I beg of you, do not let on that you have this gift or that you know Yeshua’s destiny. I will protect you but you must not pray. If Father knows that you did not die, He will send someone to do it. My children put a block on your prayers so that He would not hear them. Now, this gift makes vulnerable to Father’s ears. If others pray for or about you, He will not know it is you they speak of but if you utter a word of prayer to Him, it will all end. I hope that you believe me and will help me. I understand if you will not and that is your choice, not mine. Please.”   
I woke the next morning and readied myself as usual. Then, I began seeing things in my head. People from all over, people that I had never met. I saw their lives; I saw the past and present. It was overwhelming but I slowed my mind and tuned it out. I had learned this trick when the demons possessed my body; I had hoped to never need it again...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Our marriage never formally happened. The Blessed Mother never arrived as was planned. She was delayed and when this news reached Jesus, He felt that He must wait for His mother. Two days after the cancelled day, Yeshua asked His disciples, “Who do you say that I am?” It was revealed and agreed that He was the Messiah, the son of the living God. Then, the Transfiguration happened and it was the beginning of the end...   
As we began what would be our final journey to Jerusalem, Yeshua accepted His role as the Messiah. I knew that I would never have my happy long life with the man that I loved for He was not a man at all, He was the Son of God. When He raised Lazarus: I knew that what they said He was, was true. Thus began His clashing with the authorities and the Elders. I knew that this would cause issues but I never thought that such a betrayal would happen with one of our own.   
Yeshua asked me to walk with Him after supper, it was Wednesday and we had been in Bethany since Sunday. He held my hand and we walked. The evening was warm and the sun was just beginning to set over the horizon. I knew that something was wrong. Lucifer had been quiet since Lazarus being raised and I knew that everything was going wrong. He stopped walking and pulled me into His arms.   
“Magdalene, My time on earth will be ending very soon. I am truly filled with regret that I did not have the chance to make you my wife.” He kissed the top of my head, broke our embrace and looked down at the ground. “I wish that I could have given you all that a man should to his beloved. I wanted to give you a happy life with children and happiness but I cannot for my time is almost done. You must know that I have nothing but love for you and I wish I could spare you from the pain that this will cause you.” I felt my tears begin to threaten but I forced them back, He did not.   
“I have the love of the Messiah. The love of a great man. One could not ask for such joy. I wish that we could have had that life as well but You are the Son of God. Your Father has given me so much by letting me be in Your presence.” I couldn’t force the tears back any longer. “You will always be the greatest part of my life. Our time together was short but You will always be in my heart. I love you.” I broke our embrace and kissed Him. It was not a kiss filled with tenderness: it was filled with love and need. His lips were all that I needed in that moment and it was over far too soon.   
“Magdalene, I cannot give you a long life filled with love but I can give you the short time I have left.” I looked at Him with a confused smile.   
“How? We have no contract or...”  
“We have God. We have God all around us. A marriage is promise of eternal love to one another through God. That is all that we require. If it pleases you?” I looked at my feet then kissed His cheek.   
“Nothing would please me more,” I whispered against His ear. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.   
“My father gave me the greatest gift, you. My dearest, are you ready for this?” I nodded and He took my hands. “I, Yeshua of Nazareth, take you, Mary of Magdala, to be My wife, and I promise before God, to be your loving and faithful husband. I will be by your side to share with you your happiness and success, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and disappointment. As your companion, I will seek to be open and honest with you, to forgive you as God has forgiven Me, and to always remind you of the Lord’s plans and promises. Forever I devote My love and My life to you from this day forward.” I could feel my heart pounding in my toes. This was real. This was not like any marriage had ever been, this was ours. I closed my eyes and let His words sink in. With a deep breath, I spoke.  
“I, Mary of Magdala take You, Yeshua of Nazareth, to be my husband, and I promise before God, to be Your loving and faithful wife. I take You to be my spouse. I promise to choose You every day, to love You in word and deed, to do the hard work of making now into always. To laugh with You, cry with You, grow with You, and create with You. To honor the divinity in You, of You, and around You. To be Your kin and Your partner in all of life’s adventures. Loving what I know of You and trusting what I do not, I give You my hand. I give You my love. I give You myself. I love you.”   
“I love you.” We kissed and walked back to the home we were staying in for the night. It was fairly late so, when we returned the home was silent. “Wife? We do not have to lie together if you are not ready.” The right corner of His mouth raised ever so slightly as a way to comfort me.   
“Husband, we have long travelled together. I do believe that it is time that we do as spouses must.” I giggled softly and reached for His hand. We walked together to the room that He was occupying and I laid down on the bed.   
“Wife, My love, there is much more to this than only that.” He knelt before me as I raised myself onto my elbows. “I want to cherish you as the blessed woman you are. I want to love you and to show you how you are my world. In this moment, I am not the Messiah, I am only your husband.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Magdalene, wake up. There is something you must see. Follow the traitor.” Lucifer’s voice graced my dreams again. I woke and found myself in the arms of my husband. He was sound asleep. I kissed His forehead, squirmed out of His embrace and dressed quickly. Lucifer had said, “Traitor.” I stood in the doorway and looked at my husband. My heart leapt for joy but I was immediately filled with sorrow for I knew that wherever Lucifer was leading me, would be a place of anger. I stepped outside of the house and saw figures in the distance. I took a deep breath and walked towards them. I heard muffled talking. The moon was bright that night and made it easier to see. When I began to close in, I recognized the man facing my way. His eyes met mine and his smile made my stomach churn.   
“Oh, Judas, for you know what is right in the eyes of God. This man is not the Messiah! He is a troublemaker. He shall be arrested and for giving Him up, you will be paid well.” I gasped. Judas turned to face me. “Mary of Magdala, it is truly an honor to see you again. I see you received my message.”   
“You... What are you doing, Judas? Why would you do this to Him?” Judas laughed and I felt the acid begin to rise in my throat.   
“Magdala. You are nothing but a demonic whore! You have bewitched the Rabbi and here we are.” I looked at Lucifer and shook my head.   
“Judas, do you know who this is? That is no man: that is Lucifer. What have you done?” Judas walked up to me and destroyed any bit of personal space.   
“I am doing what I must to save God. Yeshua is not the Messiah! How are you so blind?” Judas walked back to the town, leaving me alone with Lucifer.   
“You said that it was a lie. I was a fool. This was the plan all along was it not? To trick someone into giving Yeshua up to authorities. You are a monster.” I spat my next words at the fallen angel. “All this time you were using my compassion to do your bidding! I let you in! I was helping you!” Lucifer chuckled.   
“Yes, Magdalene, you have helped me a great deal. I am very happy that we have been working together. Your skills and closeness to Yeshua have been all that I could ever need.”   
“Magdalene?” It was Yeshua’s voice. “You were helping Lucifer?” I turned around so fast that I was dizzy. “I loved you. You were working with him all along.” I ran to Jesus but He stepped back.   
“No! My love, no! I did not know!” Yeshua grabbed my shoulders.   
“You did not know that he is Lucifer? The angel that led armies against Our Father?” I could not lie to Him.   
“I... I...”   
“Enough. I will never forgive you for this. You have disgraced us all. You were the one and now I see you for who you truly are: nothing.” He turned from me and walked away.   
“Yeshua, no! It is not me! Please!” I tried to run after Him but I could not move from the place where I was standing. I fell to the ground and began to cry.  
“Oh, poor, sweet Magdalene. What have we done here?” Lucifer placed a hand on my back and knelt beside me. “He will die and He will hate you. I can end all of this, if you give me what I want. That is just your soul. I do not require much.”   
“You have overstepped brother.” This was a new voice, one that I had never heard. Lucifer stood and turned towards the man. “I take leave of my post for a short while and here you are, doing what you do best. I thought that you sent your abominations to do your bidding.” Lucifer laughed.   
“Brother mine, those are my children that you speak of. Bite your tongue.” Uriel chuckled.   
“These are Father’s children. This is Father’s plan. You have, yet again, caused Him pain. Why must you do this? Father loved you most of any of us!” Lucifer laughed.   
“Mary of Magdala, meet my brother, Uriel. If Father truly loved me then why am I rotting in Hell? Answer me that, brother! I will do what I please with her. I own her soul and you know it.” I looked up at Uriel silently pleaded with him.   
“Father has a deal for you. Is that not what you do now? Strike up deals with His creations? Give her until the plan has been revealed to him on his 20 birthday to receive Yeshua’s pardon. Father is making him an angel so, she has time. If she fails, her soul is yours. If she succeeds, she goes peacefully to Heaven. You cannot have anything to do with this, Lucifer. Let her do it on her own. You meddle at all with this and her soul is immediately claimed for Father again, understand?” Lucifer patted my head.   
“Enjoy your long life, Magdalene. Your soul is more than worth the wait. Tell Father, He has a deal. Brother mine, always a pleasure.” With that, Lucifer was gone and I could breathe easy again for I was in the presence of an angel of the Lord. Uriel knelt in front of me and took my hands into his.   
“I am sorry that I did not consult you on this but Father’s decision was made. Lucifer was going to take you to Hell in just a few days’ time. He had to be stopped. The boy who holds the plan will be born many, many years from now. You will live until the time your soul must go one way or the other. You will not age. Your gift from my brother will stay with you. I see you have a handle on controlling it as is. I cannot tell you how to regain His trust or love or forgiveness. That is for you to find. You will always be protected and loved. This is God’s new path for you. A prayer is all that is needed to summon me to you. Whether it be for guidance or company. Your life will be lonely. You must find a way to get back into the Messiah’s good counsel. Your soul shines brighter than any and Heaven needs you. I must go before my brother sends more of his ‘children’ out to play. Keep faith and trust in all that is holy.” Uriel kissed my forehead and vanished. This was the beginning of my seemingly unending life.


	4. Mary

Chapter Four: Mary.

My heart sank and rejoiced all at once. The face on the other side of the door was a face that I had missed so dearly and dreamt of nightly. I was angry that this was the face that I was looking at. This was the man that I had given everything up for and he threw it all away, not that he knew about that because I didn’t exist. How in the hell did he know who I was? This could not be possible. This was way too convenient and felt wrong. Maybe, maybe this was who the voice was speaking to me of… maybe, he shouldn’t be trusted. My entire world had come to a stop. This was a face that I was never going to see again. This was a face that was going to eventually vanish from my mind because it had been so very long since he was here. How was he here? Uriel had hinted that I would see Charles again but how was Henry here? This was not something that should be possible. Uriel would have told me…   
“You have three seconds to get inside this home or I will slam the door in your face.” He chuckled and came in. “BRANDON!” Charles ran into the hallway. I felt my world begin to shatter and I couldn’t bring myself to look him in the eye. I could feel his eyes on me but how I was supposed to know which Henry this was? Was this the Henry that I had loved with my entire being or was this the Henry that the world knew now? The man that gave up everything for a hymen. The man that had murdered one of the best men that had ever existed. Henry smiled at Charles and hugged him.   
“Sweetheart, look at me.” His eyes went immediately to me and felt myself break. I began to cry and I was wrapped up in the arms that had once been my only source of comfort. “Shhhh, my love, I am here now. I know that I have a lot to explain but please don’t cry. Please.” I took a step back and looked him over. I couldn’t process this. This was either a trick or somehow Henry was still here. I closed my eyes and prayed. Uriel or anyone who is listening, I need you! Please!  
“Mary! What is wrong?” Uriel was here and he was right in front of me. I looked into his eyes and turned my glance to Henry. The angel turned and saw what I did. “Henry, I thought you were told to keep your distance. You were not meant to come here. We were trying to ease her into this. You knew better.” Henry looked like a child that had been chastised. “You are lucky that I do not call my brother here, sir.” Uriel knew that he was still alive. My only friend for the last few centuries hid this fact from me, he knew that I was broken due to losing Henry and kept him from me.   
“You knew? You told me that he had died and was in Heaven. You said to me ‘He has gone home.’ You lied to me. I do not care why you did but you did. You of all, you were the one that I trusted most.” Uriel began to speak but I cut him off immediately. “No. You do not get to speak to me. I have always trusted in your words. I am leaving.” I turned to leave but Uriel grabbed my arm and we were in a countryside that I knew all too well.   
The tall grass of the French countryside that I had lived in for so many years reminded me of when Uriel would come visit me and we’d lay in the grass. It was a much happier time… But at this moment, taking me to the place that I had so many great memories of him in was not a good decision. My anger flared inside of me… That is, until I turned and faced the angel and saw the heartbreak in his eyes.   
“I wanted to tell you. You have no idea how hard it was to not tell you. He did die but Father brought him back, for a reason. I promised Father that I would not tell you and I could not break that promise… Mary, not telling you has hurt my soul every day since I found out. I have wanted to tell you since Father decided this. Please understand… I am begging you. You are the light of my life… Please, Mary. Please.” A tear fell down Uriel’s face and for the first time, I truly saw him. I saw an angel that was absolutely beautiful but completely broken. He was the gatekeeper of Hell and I truly was the only good in his life. For so many years, he had been the same for me. I was watching him cry for the first time and it broke my heart…. It broke my heart… I loved him. I had spent so many years focusing on Henry that I never noticed the one that loved me above all others besides God. I finally saw that his face was covered in freckles, his eyes were the perfect shade of green, and his hair was just dark enough to be considered black. He was built like a soldier, what an angel was. I stepped forward and placed my hand on his cheek, he leaned into the touch.   
“For so long, I had spent so many hours thinking about a man that doesn’t exist, a man that will never exist. But you have always been there, by my side. Henry gave me the best first twenty years that any girl of that time could have ever dreamed of but you have been here for almost five centuries. You were the one to see me through everything. You could’ve just shown up when I called or when it was necessary but you visited just so I wouldn’t be alone. Why is that, Uriel? Why did you do this for me?” Uriel brought his hands to my face and leaned closer.   
“Because I have loved you since the moment that I knew of your existence.” Our lips brushed softly then I pressed forward to deepen the kiss. It was everything that a kiss should be. It wasn’t a needy or lust filled kiss but was filled with love. It wasn’t going to go anywhere, it was just a way to say ‘I love you.’ He pulled away but rested his forehead on mine and smiled. “Mistress Hayes, you are my favorite of Father’s creations and I love you. I love you. I love you.” I giggled and pressed my lips softly to his.   
“I love you, Uriel. I think that I always have. Henry was everything to me when I was young but it was a love that was built because of circumstance and convenience. I had love when we met, Uriel, I had it and you have never been my only option. Henry made sure that there was no one else for me to love. Charles was around but he was never going to be more than my family. If a man so much as looked at me, he was banned from court. I am choosing you out of my own free will. I love you and only you, Uriel angel of the Lord.” I sat on the ground and brought my knees to my chest, I began to let the morning settle. “I saw him, Henry, and I felt angry and, and scared. The second his arms wrapped around me all I wanted was for you to be there. I know that the man that I loved when you and I first met is gone. I know that the man at Charles’ home is not Harry. Uriel, I heard a voice today when I woke up. She said not to trust ‘him.’ She just said ‘him,’ I don’t know who ‘he’ is but not even ten minutes later, Henry shows up at Charles’ door. Uriel…is there something that I need to know about the man that we left alone with my best friend and a child that is blocked from my sight?” I looked up and saw the fear in the angel’s eyes.   
“You cannot see the child’s life?” I stood and sensed not only the fear radiating off of him but the anger.   
“No… I can’t. Uriel, what have we done?”


	5. Magdalene

Chapter 5: Magdalene. 

Almost two thousand years have passed and I have been walking the Earth waiting on forgiveness that will never come. The angels had left my side so many centuries ago. I had long since stopped believing in any “plan.” I have become the “whore:” a prostitute that Jesus took pity on and came along for the ride. The people that you’ve spent your entire life learning about are sometimes nothing like the way history has written them. My entire life was Jesus of Nazareth but in one moment of misunderstanding and cruel trickery that all ended. I was not heartbroken: my soul had been shattered. That is what Lucifer feeds on, nurtures, and needs to survive. The best villains are the ones that make you question whether or not they are truly the villain; Lucifer is the original villain, the first. He had been God’s favorite, the perfect son and now, he and his “children” are locked away, rotting in Hell. His wickedness had led to all evil in this world. He was filled with beautiful words and a story about the amount of love he has for his Father. How many other stories have we been told that are not true? Heaven is full of deceit and hatred, mindless children following an absent Father.   
This stupid girl fell for His “plan” like I had so many years before her. We were both blinded by love for a man that ceased to exist by the will of God. Mary Hayes had not heeded my warning and left the boy with the traitor. It was not my place to step in but the boy was finally at play. I had waited so many years for this and I was not going to lose the boy to Hell’s grip. The door was all that separated me from my soul going to Heaven.   
“Hello? How can I help you?” I smiled at the confused man.   
“Charles Brandon: former Duke of Suffolk and current soldier for Heaven. A man who needs no introduction. I’m Mary, Mary Magdalene. Now, let me in so I can make sure the boy is not taken to Hell.” The Duke’s jaw had dropped so low I felt it necessary to lift it for him. He stepped aside for me to enter and I passed through to see the boy, Ben, and Henry Tudor. “Henry, always a pleasure to see you. What has it been? Three centuries?” The Tudor’s face paled and he roughly swallowed. “If I were you, Your Grace, I’d be praying for both Uriel and Gabriel’s arrival.” The Duke nodded and lowered his head.   
“Magdalene. You know there is no need for that! You know who I am and who I serve!” I chuckled as he rose to his feet.   
“I carry the plan of God in my head: I see all that is and can be. I know that you are serving the same person you have always served: yourself.” Uriel and Mistress Hayes’ arrival could not have been planned better.   
“Magdalene?” I turned to face the angel that had brought me this fate. “Is it really you? Where are you been? We have been looking for you for centuries! You are our only way to be near Father and you disappeared!” I had to force myself to breathe, my connections to Heaven were not the reason I was there.   
“You know why I am here. He’s the one that we’ve been waiting for.” Uriel nodded.   
“I’m sorry but I’m still new to this whole thing, what the hell is happening? I’m Ben by the way and I’m sorry did you say your name was Magdalene? Like Mary of Magdala? Like Jesus’ ‘bff’ and possibly like his wife according to myths?” I smiled at the boy and decided that I liked him. He was worth the time and effort the Heaven was going to put into him.   
“Yes, and those ‘myths?’ Not myth.” Uriel stepped closer to me.   
“Mary, you cannot. You know you cannot.” I scoffed at him.   
“I no longer serve you or God. I am only dealing with any of you because I must. I know who the child is and he must be protected. And the Tudor needs to be taken away, you and I both know who he truly serves, Uriel, and it is not your Father.”  
“Mary, I can do nothing. YOU know I can do nothing. I am just a guardian. I cannot work against my orders.” Before I could speak, Uriel closed his eyes and I could tell he was praying. There was quiet ruffling that was an angel arriving, it was the best to show up: Michael.   
“Brother, this had better be impor… Magdalene? Where in the hell have you been?! Henry?! What in the name of Father is happening right now?!” I laughed and shook my head.   
“Hello, Michael. I have been wherever I wanted to be. The Tudor needs to be taken care of and that is the boy that we’ve been waiting for. Now you know that he has finally been born and is here. Protect him at all costs. I am going back to my solitude and when I am taken to Hell shortly, I shall go with a smile for Heaven is no place that I wish to be. Goodbye.” With that, I vanished: literally. Not that anyone knew that I had that power but none knew the power I truly possessed. For I was the closest to God that would come… that is until their Father returned and return he would.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Mary. 

Mary Magdalene had vanished before our eyes and was gone. Michael, the archangel to end all archangels, growled.  
“Uriel, what is happening here? You were given the order to guard her and now: the Tudor is here, Magdalene has disappeared, and the Receiver is here. What in the name of our Father have you let happen?” Uriel straightened his back and set his jaw.  
“You know as well as I that I have done my duty and nothing more, brother. You will watch your tone with me. Father did not leave you in charge of anyone. It was YOUR duty to look for this child whenever he was born. Why was it that Mistress Hayes found him and you did not? Do not begin to criticize me when I have actually followed my orders from Father!” Michael gaped at his brother. I had never known Uriel to lose his temper but I still smirked out of pride at my guardian. “You had one job brother and you are the one that failed. Now, Tudor. It is time for you to go, until we figure out what to do with you. Brother, see to it that he is watched.” Michael grimaces but nods and takes Henry’s arm and they are gone.  
“Uriel? What is happening?” I simply looked at Uriel. The angel sighed and sat down on the couch.  
“Magdalene’s story is so much like yours Mary, she was you before you were. Her fate though is much worse though… She and Jesus were married. She had been tricked by my brother, Lucifer, she thought that if she did what he said she could save Him from the end that met him in Calvary. He spat his story about how he loved Father so much and that is why he rebelled. He ‘did not want to bow to anyone but our beloved Father.’ He used her love of Jesus against her to twist her fate into what he wanted. He truly is the ‘Father of Lies.’” Uriel raised his eyes to meet mine. “Like you, she had been given a gift of sight from Lucifer but hers is… She carries the plan of our Father in her head, she can see all that is, was, or ever will be. She apparently has other gifts that I know not of and that terrifies me… She has been wandering for so many centuries and she has been lost to us for almost as long. I had to leave her immediately following the giving of her gift and I knew that I had failed her from that moment. When Father put you in my charge, I knew that I would not leave you as I had left her. She has been alone and has obviously decided to quit fighting… I wish that I would have done more to help her. She can still… To get her soul into Heaven she has to garner the Savior’s forgiveness. That was the deal that Father took to stop Lucifer from taking her soul straight to Hell. She was so broken by the rejection of Jesus that she disappeared from us and this is first time that any of the Host have seen since His resurrection.” The angel had tears falling… He had failed and he just wanted to save her.  
“Uriel, what if we helped? She called me the ‘receiver’ so clearly I have some pull, right?” the angle chuckled at the boy.  
“Unless you can convince Jesus to talk to her and find her? Your pull means nothing Benjamin. You are the receiver of Father’s plan but there is nothing that you can do unless you have power that I know not of, which after seeing Magdalene that is extremely possible.” Ben smiled.  
“Do you ever see Jesus, Uriel?” The angel nodded to Ben.  
“We visit each other often. He and I are close…” Ben laughs and looked at me. “I could try talk to him, again.”  
“No, I will. He needs a new perspective. Someone who kind of knows what she’s going through. Like you said, she and I have similar stories. I should do it. Besides, I can find her.” Everyone in the room looked at me like I had turned water into wine.  
“How?” Charles seemed more curious than like he didn’t believe me.  
“I can see everyone at will. Unless they’re blocked from my sight, which she shouldn’t be. I saw her life when she was here. Sometimes, the gift of sight is pretty great. Yeah, now that she is in my memory bank from meeting her, I can find her. So, Uriel, take me to Jesus?” The angel nodded, stood, and grasped my hand. He looked to my friend and paused.  
“Oh, before we leave, someone call Gabriel. No offense Charles but I’d feel better knowing that one of the Host is here. My brother from below is one sneaky bastard and I’d rather leave knowing you both were safe.” Charles bowed his head and prayed. The archangel appeared as we left and Uriel had taken us to a bar somewhere in the middle of nowhere. We appeared behind the bar.  
“He’s at a bar? The ‘only begotten son,’ is in a bar?” Uriel chuckled and took my hand again.  
“My Brother likes the solitude of this place. He’s been here a few years. He tends to move every decade, since He never ages and people notice. He’s more like Himself from before it all happened… He still does miracles, small ones to avoid attention. He worked in a children’s hospital for a while, larger miracles then, saving them. He interfered too much for some of our siblings’ taste but they were Father’s creations and such small ones at that. He’s heartbroken. He doesn’t understand how she could betray Him. For the most part, the Host ignores Him and it hasn’t been the best for Him… I seem to be the one who visits those whom Heaven and earth have forgotten. What can I say? I understand what you all are going through, I am the gatekeeper of Hell.” We both chuckled and I kissed his cheek.  
“I love you,” the angel kissed my forehead.  
“I love you more, amica mea, my love.” I shook my head at his Latin, he should have stuck to English.  
“Let’s go meet your Brother,” we walked around to the front door and entered into the darkened bar. There were only a few older gentlemen sitting at the bar watching the news on the small television in the corner. There was a woman sitting at the far end of the bar with a notebook and receipts, obviously doing financial work for the bar, and a man behind the bar. The man turned around and I gasped, he was beautiful. I hadn’t felt this sense of awe since I first met Uriel. This man was perfection: His olive skin was flawless, minus the tattoos covering his arms, beautiful golden brown eyes, and long brown hair, just shy of black, put into a messy bun. The man, Jesus, was laughing and talking to his patrons, He was not the man that I had been envisioning for several centuries. He had an ease to His character that seemed fitting for Christ. Jesus’ eyes never looked to us but I could feel that He knew that we had arrived. We walked towards the bar.  
“Hey, brother. It has been too long!” He finally looked to us and there was a question behind His smile when his gaze met mine. His life passed through my mind but it was unnecessary for me to pay attention for I knew it well. I smiled to him and tried to contain my excitement. “Mary Hayes! It is truly a pleasure to meet you. My brother has told Me many wonderful things about you. I do not believe that this is just a normal visit as you have brought someone with you…” His gaze did not leave mine and I wondered what He saw. I had met all those of importance but this meeting was one that I never thought would happen, says the girl who met God. This was just not on the list of things that I had thought would happen. “Is this about what I think it is, because brother, have we not discussed it through and through? There is no answer beyond what we know.” I shook my head and smiled.  
“That’s why I’m here. She and I have similar-ish histories, I may be able to explain her point of view some for you to understand.” His eyes closed and sighed.  
“Hey, Alice?” The woman at the bar looked up. “This is my brother and his girlfriend, I’m gonna go spend some time with them. That okay?” The women nodded without lifting her head. “Well then, let’s step outside and go.” We stepped outside and he turned to the side where there was a metal staircase. We climbed the stairs to a door to the apartment above the bar. “Home sweet home.” The apartment was simple and all the furniture was definitely from a thrift store… I loved it. “Have a seat please, can I get you anything to drink or eat?”  
“No thank you, brother. I think that I will depart for a bit, let you two chat without interruption.” The angel pulled me close and kissed my forehead. “If you need me, my love, you know how to get me.” I nodded.  
“I love you.” Uriel’s face lit up and to see the love and joy in his eyes warmed my soul.  
“I love you too, dearest. Call if you need. Brother, take care with her: she is most precious.” The Savior smiled and nodded to His brother. Uriel left and I was alone so, I did what I always did: I sat on the floor.  
“What do I even call you? You have so many names…” He laughed and sat on the couch near me.  
“Jesus or Yeshua works. Do you prefer Mary or Mistress Hayes?” I chuckled.  
“Mary is just fine. I have met Your Father and yet, I can’t believe that I am here in your presence. Thank you… for the dying thing. Wow, I’m nervous. I’m sorry.” Jesus chucked and nodded.  
“I can say the same for you. My brother has never been one for showing compassion to any. His life of guarding the gate to Hell has made him hard and callous but he has softened greatly since meeting you. Our Father has never been the best at caring for us… He did the best a parent of angels and I could but He has many flaws. I know that’s where I get it from.” We both chuckled. He came and sat on the floor next to me. “So, you are here to talk to me about Magdalene. I messed up… I was so angry with her. How could I not be? She was there helping Lucifer. I overreacted and lost the one person that I loved more than anything. During My crucifixion, I could see her… she was right next to my mother. I knew that I would never forgive myself for what I had done. The physical pain that I felt was nothing compared to the heartache and regret that were consuming me.” He pulled His legs to His chest and rested His chin on them. “You don’t realize how much you can miss someone when they’re right in front of you when you’ve pushed them away… I loved her, I love her. But she won’t and shouldn’t forgive me for what I did to her. It will be my fault that her soul will go to perdition soon…”  
“Wait, I thought she had to gain your forgiveness and then she could go to Heaven? If you’ve already forgiven her, why is she still here?” He chuckled.  
“It’s not my forgiveness that she has to get, it’s the Savior’s.” Now that made zero sense.  
“But you are the Savior?”  
“I was but then I died. Yeshua was the Savior but He died. I’m Jesus now. When I died, my role as the Savior ended. I had done what I was supposed to for the world and have lived out of the light since.” I shook my head.  
“No, that can’t be right. Then who is the Savior? If you are not, then who has gained the title?” Jesus shook his head.  
“That I do not know. Only My Father knows that answer. I would do anything to see her again and just talk to her. She is my world but I know she hates me and doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore… I just want her to know how important she is and that I love her.” I snorted at His stupidity.  
“Then talk to her, buffoon. It’s not like you can’t try. I can find her, if you want.” His face slowly spread into such a smile that was beyond words.  
“Can you? Even if it goes as I imagine that it will, it has been too long since I last saw her,” the sorrow in his voice did not match the smile that was on his face.  
“Yeah, the upside of having gifts from Satan is that I can see where anyone that I have met. I also have the debilitating gift of seeing a person’s life start to finish when they are born or when they die. Most days it’s easy to ignore but there have been many wars in the last five centuries and there were days that Uriel had to make me unconscious to handle it,” his face fell as I spoke into this look of pure sorrow, a look that should never be on a face such as his. “There are good days and there are bad days, just like with every other person on earth. You should know that better than most.” We both giggled and he shook his head.  
“I guess that you’re right. There were more bad days than good but then, there were days that were the absolute best. Days like when I met her. She was possessed by seven demons and was wandering the streets alone. Her family had left her and all of her friends had decided that she was no longer worth it. Her soul shone so brightly when I saw her, even though it was being twisted by the children of Hell. She was, and hopefully still is, a pure soul. She is the most righteous woman that has ever lived. That is besides you of course but, as they say, ‘the road to Hell is paved with good intentions.’” We both chuckled at the truthfulness of that regularly used expression. I had only met this woman for a few short moments but I felt more connected to her than I had with most people who had been in my life for years. Our pasts were intertwined even though they were centuries apart. I knew that her pain was definitely more than mine, she had been walking this earth for almost two thousand years. My existence was nothing compared to what she had been forced to endure thus far. The sadness behind his eyes was so like that of Uriel that it broke my heart. These two men had to deal with their loves suffering in this sad way and they could do nothing to stop it.  
“You ready to talk to her?” His face was filled with uncertainty but he smiled.  
“Let’s go get my wife.” With that, we were off.


End file.
